The Hateful Cat has appeared
by zeferoz
Summary: a yokai that somehow find herself in a world other then her own with an ability from her favorite manga (Urami Koi) disclaimer: I do not own Worm nor Urami Koi
1. chapter 1

**chapter 1**

My name was Akema Kenji, and I've been Isekaid. ah but there's more, I seem to be in a body of my favorite character Natsuho Nekogazaki from Urami Koi

How do I know I've been Isekaid?

The answer to that question is very easy, Truck-sama just hit me and the next thing I know I'm in an alleyway in a different body with buttload of information cram into my poor tiny brain

the things I got from the headache is about my power as the hateful cat yokai and a person named Taylor Hebert who is very important

the least the person/thing that sent me here and gave me these power and info dump is to tell me my why that person is important

sadly things don't get my way like always

since I'm equal to a newly born yokai I'm probably, maybe, actually very weak and a person with a common sense and cowardly as his... her core, I turn myself in my cat form and wander around

I meant recon

definitely recon,

while I travel I try to think about my survival rate and cate help but felt I have no chance of surviving if this world has monster or something like a certain novel with perverted dragon boy...

god I hope not

anywho~ back on topic, the only way I can get stronger is by

1\. hate something or someone but the cons to that is I'll get overwhelmed by hate and have a high chance of going berserk if I don't be careful

2\. eating soul. which I find surprisingly ok with but let's hold on to that option, you never know what kind of world I'm in for all I know I can be in Soul Eater and be hunted

and 3. make a reputation of myself to be feard or worship. but seriously letting people fear you is easier then trying to let people like you

I find myself hating the condition to make myself stronger

oh!? I just felt some kind of energy inside me increase by a little

just a bit but still neat

**XXX**

after a week of recon I have good news!

this world is a mundane world with no magic, and do you know what that means?

it means no insta-death via holy, divine, light magic Yay! my survival rate has now increase by 20%

bad news is that some people has legit superpowers, I kid you not, just yesterday I saw a guy turn into a mass of hooks and blade

his name is Hookwolf by the way

I'm actually in a world with superheroes and villains and it doesn't stop there

an actual living group of nazi exist here and they're one of the biggest gang here

I repeat a Nazi is amongs us

if that can't get any worse there's a gang made solely with the intent of making everyone a druggie

but wait there's more!

a gang that was lead by what can be count as a dragonoid is also here who happens to run a slavery

from everything I've been looking this town is a shithole

and the things that those people done...

the heroes that can't seem to be doing a better job...

all those people suffering...

crying...

dying...

**I HATE IT**

to add more fuel to the fire the person that I needed to find, Taylor

I found her in my 4th day of my recon

and the thing that she had to endure from what I can pieces together she was betrayed, mock, slander, abuse, neglected, bully and more

how do I feel when I see her suffer?

you need to know from my understanding each person has their own happiness and suffering so no one is more happy then the other and vice versa

so even though her share of misfortune is petty compare to others I have seen

even though she's someone I have no attachment toward accept from the info dump

even though I'm nothing but a coward

I want nothing more then to _devour every single one them_

but I won't... not yet anyway

eww... I sound like an edgelord, just hope that I don't develope an angst that would, be horrible

anyway, I've decided what my next course of action is, and it's very simple

I know I'm not a hero type of person but I can't just ignore all those thing happening in this town so I've decided by putting fear on all those criminals

I won't kill them, that would paint a large target on my back, this is a modern world so killing is likely to be frown upon

so! I'll just remove their arm or leg maybe both. make them scared of me which will make me stronger

hunt them down, curse them ( yes I can use different kind of curse, unlike the real Natsuho I have more ability) yada yada yada and that's it!

see simple! not only I'll make this city less shity I'll also make myself stronger. it's like killing two bird with one stone

Muahahahaha

I snap out of my thought as a door was open and a tall( for her age) long curly hair girl enter the room that I currently reside

"hey Noire you bahave today right?" she asked

I reply with a "nya~" and stretch myself

then comes the hand. she scratched around my ear and oooh~ that hit the spot

I couldn't help myself but purred

"that's a good girl, I have homework today so I can't play with you today, it that okay with you? "

"nyaa~"

"thanks for understanding, I'll promise I'll play with you when I'm done"

with that she set herself on her table and took out her books and utensils

ah... I forgot, I became Taylor pet somehow but I'm not complaining

end


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Underneath the moonlit night I lazily swipe my claw from the distance and with said action four Empire are now armless

I do not feel shame with that pun, as weak as it is

oh, now the victims is covered in their blood...

sorry innocent victims! but at least your alive and whole right?

who am I kidding they're probably traumatized by now

with a sigh I leapt from the shadow and wander around focusing on my hearing and smell

it's been a month now that I've been attacking all three gangs. The tactic I use is all the same though, hide in shadow in my small kitty form and attack from a range

what? you think attacking in my human or full yokai form is better? sorry but I'm not a shounen protagonist nor am I a brave person

I'm a cowardly cheating cheater who cheats

beside there are reasons why I use this tactic

it's fear

using my method the gang will have a hard time knowing when who or how I attack

to sum it up I'm an unknown and the oldest and greatest fear is fear of the unknown

which result in me getting stronger and stronger even if I'm asleep

... for some reason the ratio of female victims is higher then male, I know that female is weaker then- yes I know it's sexist but bit only a handful of females are stronger then male

I should know since I'm a girl now

"Plese! someone! "

aaand thats my cue, super cute kitty to the recue!

**XXX**

I was awake from my naps when Taylor suddenly hug me and cried quietly. this happens more then one occasion and as always _I_ being the good pet I was comfort her by rubbing my head against her and lick her face and tears

yes I know it's an uncatlike behavior but she's too depressed to notice it so it's all good

I sound like an asshole

we stayed like this for 10 more minute until Taylor fall asleep

I'll wake her up after an hour or two so she can do her homework...

not like it'll do anything

Okay! it's decided!

immi go curse thouse bitches with bad luck

**XXX**

currently I'm watching the news with Danny while I rest on his lap and him petting me

he's a good petter

speaking of news the PRT had named me as clean cut -unoriginal - and labeled me as a dangerous vigilante and still had no information about me other then attacking gang member and mutilating them also about me being unstable

Love you too PRT mooks

anyway the news it telling us that a ward was attack last night

"-stalker was found in an alleyway bloody and beaten while also being tied up and strip from her cloth leaveng her with only her undergarments and mask. in other news we have-"

... whoops, should've dialed down the curse... nah I think she deserves it

**XXX**

tonight is a bit different

why? well the answer to that my friend is I'm robbing the merchant, it's not that hard to them I'm just a harmless kitten and ignore me

I'm a cat I'm a cat, just a cat, I'M A CAT!

when I reach toward a room that resembles an office with those pile of money on the table I took count of the people inside with me

3 people

and they're still high and laughing and didn't even notice me here

well I am pretty sneaky if I do say so myself

anyway I pull out a bit of my reserve and release a gas that spread a curse that make them fall asleep and have nightmare for 3 days

with all 3 of them asleep I flex my power a bit and manipulate my shadow to spread beneath the money and let them sink

with that done I happily skip toward the windo to... you know, in my past life I always wanted to have a weapon of my own like gun and sword...

as a former decent human it is within my right to take weapons away from those who are irresponsible

tonight is a good night

**XXX**

(Taylor side)

as Taylor enter her home she thinks of her pet and only friend Noire.to think her only friend is a cat but she brushed it off

unlike human who stab other in their back animal are more loyal

when she enters the living room she spotted Noire watching the TV and changing the channel using the remote

when Noire notice her she froze looking like a kid getting caught with his hand in a cookie jar

the next second she went and played with the remote pretending nothing happens

Taylor couldn't help but smile and pretended she was fooled, Noire somehow always makes her day more bearable

"c'mon Noire don't play with the remote, bad girl"

the small black cat stop playing with the remote and sprawled herself on the sofa, tail swishing

Taylor knew Noire wasn't a normal cat, she was just too smart, too _human... _sometimes

another thing that clued her NoireNoire wasn't normal is that it was able to raise and eyebrow when she said something stupid

what kind of cat can emote like that?

hers can by the looks of it

with a sigh she turn and wet to her room knowing that Noire will be following her

**XXX**

(Noire POV)

heh, she didn't suspect a thing, silly tay-tay your too easy to fool. I'm worried about your future if your this easy to fool

oh well~ it's why I'm here, to protect you from all those scheming people and other who wants to hurt you

I'm such a great cat

now I wonder what's for dinner tonight and should I patrol next hm... aah I'll think about it later, for now I'm going to take a nap while Taylor does her homework


	3. Chapter 3 Cat vs Dragon

**Chapter 3**

Hello everyone! it's everyone favorite cat girl Noire! you see back in my past life when I was wee tiny boy I watch godzilla and thought

"that was so cool, I wish I can see it in real life! "

well folks, you know when they say be careful what you wish for? I'm regretting it now

why?

that's because a 20 foot still growing raging dragon is rampaging in town

"Armaster! Oni Lee is on the move! "

plus a teleporting cloning kamikaze ogre. this all started because an idiot thought it was a good idea to steal his collection of katana and naginata

first I'm going to give the thief a kudos for having the ball for doing that and second just what the hell was that person thinking

that person probably wasn't thinking at all when stealing from the dragon-man

how do I know what that person is thinking?

well that person isn't some random mooks

it was ME!

NOIRE!

soooo... tehe-pero

"Assult is down! Vista and Aigis pull him out! "

"Miss militia we just lost contact with velocity! "

... I'm not gonna lie it's still pretty cool, I'm regretting but still cool

... I have no idea how to fix this without revealing myself but hey! I'm just a cute innocent kitty what should I do

I can't do anything in my kitty form because this form can't unleash tge necessary energy to cut a dragon that big

I at least need to be in my half-human half yokai form -fitting it's just my human form with cat ear and tail popping out- and the chance of me being spotted is higher then in my kitty form

as a cowardly person the obvious choice was to ignore and back to the Hebert

but that was me back than, now?

now I can't because Lung is destroying this city

the city that Taylor loves no matter how shitty it is

sigh* I hate Lung for having a short fuse and I especially Hate myself for causing this mess

welp

jumping off the roof I shifted into my half form and dash toward the chaos

I hate it but time to make an appearance to the cape world

Taylor should be grateful that I love her

**XXX**

when I arrived at the scene Armaster was being squeezed to death by Lung. with a simple gesture I separated Lung's hand and surgical cut it to free Armaster

and he made a perfect drop roll, I am impressed. he spotted me not far in front of Lung

"Clean Cut, why are you here? " was his curt response on seeing me

I don't know maybe because of the flaming raging dragon? but my only response is only a nod and focus on Lung

let's see... how should I deal with this?

I jump sideway when Lung punch and cut off his entire arm

jump with the add of yokai energy and reel my arm back and manifest five claw imbune with sickness curse and jab him from the top

it didn't take an immediate affect but he roared in pain and begin to trash around

I let go knowing the curse is already planplanted in him and use a hit and run tactic giving him a shallow cut -for a dragon- while running around him

toying him like his nothing but an overgrown lizard

I also noticed the Protectorate starting to gather no doubt planning to capture both me and Lung

after 3 minutes the curse was starting to have an effect on Lung and he seems to slow down

I didn't hesitate to use my yokai energy for the final blow

gather. condensed. and _Punch_

in hindsight I should've have calculate how much energy I should use. Lung, receiving a blow more then he coyld handle was blown back and his figure gets smaller and smaller as he fly away

he is not going to be a happy dragon when he comes back

when I snap back from my musing all the heroes already surrounded me including the Wards and New Waves

bugger

"While we are thankful for handling Lung you are still a wanted criminals Clean Cut I advise you to come with us" Miss Militia said in a stern voice

I tilted my head and said "no"

when they started to rush at me I gather my yokai energy in my leg and feet

condensed. and **_BURSTS_**

faster then their eye can perceived (except Velocity) all of them receive multiple kick from me

as for velocity, I focus my energy on my eye and a flick of my finger he loses his leg

don't get me wrong, parahuman are strong and dangerous because they can manipulate the law of physics on their whim and do impossible stuff

but me?

I'm a yokai, we defy the law of physics and logic, we are cannot be comprehend

we are fear made manifesr

the culmination of negative emotion

brought, mold and shape my human irrarional fear and believe

but still... that took almost half of my reserve

but the fear that was seeded in their heart as they realized I was able to immobilize them in second was a good compensation. with time it'll restore and increase my reserve

before I left I took a good look at each and everyone of them in the eye

should I left a parting word? I think I should because it's cool

"the names Kurokami by the way, remember it" and then I jump away disappearing in the dark night

oh shit I didn't wear a mask!

**XXX**

after last night event I thought today would be a great day, you know karmik balance and all that

but it didn't. instead im having a stomach ache courtesy of the abomination known as Fugly Bob's burger

whoever the founder of that creation is I hate him with every fiber of my being

"Dad! Noire doesn't look so good!"

"really? guess she can't take all those grease, let's take her to the vet"

so hateful...

**A/N : I can't decide should I have Taylor trigger with her conan power or an alt power? **


	4. Chapter 4

Today is a slow day... well except with the news telling about the death of Jack Slash and his merry band of slaughter house nine. Taylor and her dad was pretty awe at the news

from what I heard the battle ground was wrecked in havoc and the only body that they can't find is Crawler

I bet you my favorite yarn ball that his death is whatever that cause that still smoking crater

I don't see the big deal is but it seems pretty big

well, it has nothing to do with me so I jump off Taylor lap and went outside

"Don't stay out too late ok Noire" Taylor said from the couch

"nyaa" no promise

**XXX**

all of you must be wondering 'Noire, where are you going while everyone is celebrating the death of the Nine? '

well to answer that question first, I have no idea who those nine are except they're murder hobo

and second I'm going to the boat grave yard

why?

I'm going to cut some metal and pipe into a makeshift spear or spike, then store them inside my shadow storage so I can mimic kaiser signature move

but mine comes out of my shadow which I can spread to pretty much everything

aaaand here we are! I coverd my hand with yokai energy and they took shape of a claw like made of darkness which is pretty cool

I started to work while humming a music from my past life

by the way, my battle with Lung and the heroes from five days ago was a pretty close call so I decided to devide my reserve into two

one will be my main which I will use frequently and the second will be untouch because it will be my emergency reserve

it will probably be a slow progress to increase my yokai energy but thanks to some idiot who took some videos of my battle and post it on PHO the quantity of fear and belief increase!

I can even feel some of them are from another country!

hooray for internet!

on a side note the belief doesn't fill me up as much as fear does but I'll take it anyway

can't be too picky in this godforsaken world

my cat ear twitched when I heard something moving at the shore. curiosity got the better of me I made my way toward the souce of the sound and came face to face...

...with a very wet, very tired and very very angry Lung

who is also staring at me

the silence was like an eternity before I make the first move

"Ah, Lung-san it's good to see you... in a more appropriate form? "

"..." silence

"... would you like some clothes to cover yourself? I think I have a few of your size"

"..." more silence

I manipulate my shadow to cover the inside of my hoodie and sink my hand into it and took out a pant and a shirt and offer it to him

he snatch it and wears it

"...err, I know a place where they sell a good dango with tea? I'll pay? "

"..."

**XXX**

both me and Lung are currently chewing on our dango silently in the cafe. the other customers gave us a wide breath looking at us warily

I know I'm a whimsical person but seriously!

what the hell were you thinking me!?

I swallowed a dango and took a sip of my green tea. and peak at Lung

he's more relax now but I can still feel the negative emotions directed at me. not that I mind since its fueling my reserve

now how should I handle this? should I use a flippant persona or noble persona? how about awkward teenage girl?

does it really matter? he's Lung of course it's matter, it would insults him if I'm anything less then high class

uuuugh acting hoity toity is gonna be a pain

well... here's go nothing

"I would first like to say I am sorry for punching you Lung-san" I saw his eye twitches and had to hold my urge to smirk "but needs must be done for your anger would destroy this city, though I care little for this city, the person I hold dear loves it no matter how... disappointing it is"

at my apologies and explanation he nods and took a sip of his tea

"you have humiliated me, but you have also proven yourself to be strong, so you are forgiven "

at that I let out a sigh

"but next time it you will not be so easily forgiven" he warn me with a glare but I just return his glare with a smirk

"so be it Dragon of Kyushuu, for I the hateful cat will not go easy on you when you forced my hand"

with that said we talk a bit and finish our dango and tea then take our separate path

although it was anticlimactic at least he didn't know it was me who stole his Treasure

now what to do...?

**XXX**

I didn't have any good idea what to do so I went back to the graveyard to make moke makeshift spear and spike

and of couse Fate would have it, I got interrupted in the form of a druggies

"oi bicth! just what the hell are you doing in the merchant turft?!"

kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this? I swear I was a good person in my previous life and... OK I may have gone a bit violent when dealing with the gang now

but it's my nature as a yokai to... oh... _oh_ because I'm an abomination I'm being punished? very well then I shall accept it and learn from it

.*bang*

I flinch when one of the merchant shoot at me in the shoulder

kami-sama please forgive my next action

I dip a bit of my reserve to regenerate and took off towards the merchant, they were startled and I took the chance to take out my knife and stab the one who shot me at his wrist then cut the tendon on his arms

while that happened I spread my shadow on the ground and willed the makeshift spear I stored in my shadow to burst out carefully aiming at their limbs

I ignore their scream of pain and proceed to drown them in curse

curse of cowardice

curse that instilled fear

curse that erode their hope, courage and happiness

it's not my fault that this happens to them, they clearly saw my cat ear and tail, that should be more then enough to warn them

"that's enough clean cut" a deep voice stop me from my monologue

I pulled back my spearspear and shadow back letting the merchant drop into a shivering mess

some of them are even crying and pissing themselves... heh

I turn toward the voice and spotted Dauntless along with Kid Win and Aigis

I tilt my head cutely and smile at them, I know I'm cute and I'm not above from using it. "there happy now or are you and your fellow heroes ready for round 2" I said and envelope my right hand in yoakai energy

that set them in alarm

too easy

"we're not here to fight Clean Cut, just here to talk" the roman or is it greek? theme hero said

uhuh, sure bub I can still hear Armsmaster bike coming closer but I understand, precautions and all that

"truly? that is a surprise " looks like I'm sticking to my noble persona, even thou my clothes is plain as hell "and here I though all you heroes only took down a villain like me or am I missing something? "

"but very well, if a talk you seek" I spread my shadow and willed a table and three chair to appear and retracted my shadow "then a talk you shall receive "

I finished and putting an air of nonchalant

I don't know why Kami-sama is testing me so much today but I'll take it and hope to appease them

but _damn _I'm starting to hate these heroes


End file.
